This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The proposed Alterations &Renovations Costs are allocated between NIH INBRE and USC College of Engineering and Computing support. The following plan was presented to Dr. Michael Sayre and Dr. Fred Taylor as a part of the NIH Site Visit in April 2010. The original A&R plan described renovations of laboratories in the Swearingen Engineering building. As explained during the site visit, the college has determined that the Catawba Street annex is a superior location for the biomedical engineering labs. The Site Visit Team visited the Catawba annex and approved of this location and general plans. Plans and estimates were developed by the Jumper, Carter, Sease Architects firm after several meetings with current biomedical engineering researchers, USC Health and Safety officers, USC Facilities Management, the Acting Dean, and Dr. Michael Matthews (lead USC faculty for A&R, and Chair, Department of Chemical Engineering). This team visited the actual site and also reviewed existing architectural and structural drawings. The total cost of the project will exceed the A&R request, and the Dean of the College has committed to providing the balance required. South Carolina's procurement and project system requires that projects of this cost be approved by the University's Board ofTrustees (BOT). This project is scheduled to be on the agenda for their next meeting, in September 2010 (the first available date after the site visit). BOT approval is required before proceeding with detailed engineering and architectural drawings. After Trustees approval, the project will go out for bids and bids are expected to be finalized by December 2010. At that time the cost of the project will be more completely defined.